Give Me Your Heart
by Stabitha
Summary: DracoHarry slash. Harry's Valentine's Day is pleasantly miserable because of a new thing Hogwarts does, but a certain slytherin cheers him up. Fluffy.


Maybe a Happy Valentine's After All

Category: Romance

Author: Unwilling Angel

Pairing : Draco and Harry. SLASH. 

Summary: Harry's having trouble with one of the school's newest additions to Valentine's day torture, and a certain Slytherin makes it better.

He sighed. Hogwarts was taking some stupid tradition from an American muggle high school. Why, he had no idea. But if anyone hated Valentine's day, it was him.

Harry Potter, the reluctant boy-who-lived, the Gryffindor's "Golden boy", had black, untamable hair that hung a bit past his ears, and large green eyes. A reason he hated Valentine's was the whole reason for the holiday... Love. Something He'd never had enormous luck with. Ok, so he was in his sixth year at school, and had never gone out with anyone... But there was a good reason for that.

Another reason Harry hated Valentine's was that he preferred males over females any day of the week. And having a significant number of female fans to the ratio of males was not as much fun for Harry. The fans weren't any good either. Yes, he had destroyed Voldemort last year, but at a large cost, and with significant help. 

He sat down and groaned once more. For this stupid tradition everyone had a heart with their name pinned on it and couldn't talk to anyone aside from out of class, or else had to give 'their heart' to the person they spoke to. He supposed he could just be antisocial like he wanted to be half the time. 

But this, like other things, was much easier said then done. He had girls all over him on the way to the first class and had to run for his life to Transfiguration. Luckily, Professor McGonagall didn't make fun of his disheveled robes. He noticed Malfoy looking at him, but his glasses must have been blurred because he could have sworn he was smiling. Malfoy? Smile? He only smirks.

So he left that classroom early, because McGonagall noticed he needed it. He sat in a dark closet and was almost late for Potions because some girl said she heard him speak to her, which was not true. He didn't like girls, why would he give his heart to one. He came into Potions and noticed everyone was paired up with different people, except for Malfoy. 

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Twenty points from Gryffindor. You will be paired with Mr. Malfoy for this truth potion today. Go, sit."

"Yes, Prfessor Snape." His eyes locked with Malfoy's own and he sighed lightly. Not only was it Valentine's Day but he had to deal with Malfoy.

Malfoy, though, was surprisingly polite. He quietly chopped and stirred and sprinkled and whatnot. And they finished first, without blowing something up, which was rather nice for Harry.

"Hey, Potter?"

"Yeah?"

"Still got that ridiculous heart? And I thought your screaming fans would've stolen it away by now."

"They tried, believe me. But I don't... I don't want that... I want..."

"To be just Harry, not the boy-who-lived? I understand.."

Harry Potter's mouth hung wide open and he gaped. "Wha... How?"

"You think it's hard to be expected to save the world, try having been expected to destroy it. You want to be someone who didn't do anything special, someone normal. I want it too, to be considered a regular kid who wasn't in any way involved with that stupid war, who wasn't on the bad side... You know?"

He nodded slowly, picking up his things to leave class. Maybe Malfoy wasn't so bad. He walked out the door slowly, looking both ways for valentine attackers.

"Oh, and Potter?" he heard Malfoy drawl familiarly to his side.

"Yeah, Malfoy?"

"Give me that heart, you just spoke to me. I'll see you." He gently unpinned the big red paper heart off of Harry Potter's chest and smiled softly.

"That was cheap." 

He nodded. "So will be this one, but I'm not complaining." He leaned in and kissed the Gryffindor's lips softly. 

"Happy Valentine's, Harry."

He grinned, flushing. "You too, Draco."

And that it was, a Happy Valentine's day. 

A/n: Had to do this because my school does that STUPID heart thing. not everyone, just the girls..., but that wouldn't work, would it? So... yeah. Happy Valentine's to those of you who like it, and Happy ANTI Valentine's day to those who are single or who dislike valentines with a passion. ^_^ 

-Unwilling Angel

Please Review.


End file.
